Energy Clash
The Energy Clash is a situational moment where two energy-based techniques collide in a conflictive struggle. Energy Clash was officially named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 only, it is called Energy Crash. It is also called Beam Struggle in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Shot Exchange in the ''Raging Blast'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. Overview Energy Clashes appear in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, including manga, video games, and movies. It debuted in the Dragon Ball episode "The Grand Finals". The first game to ever have an energy wave struggle was Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. For example, the user will utilize the Kamehameha technique, while the other user will use a similar energy wave. They both crash into each other, and coming from opposite sides. The power is relative, as more power from the user putting into the technique will eventually overpower their opponent's energy attack. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, when two users utilize energy-based techniques against each other, they will collide in an energy struggle and only the loser will take a large portion of damage from the opponent's energy attack, with the additional force of their own technique. If Tien Shinhan uses his Tri-Beam against an energy beam such as Goku's Kamehameha, the Kamehameha will go through the Tri-Beam and the Tri-Beam will go around the Kamehameha, neither canceling out and damaging each user. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Tenkaichi Tag Team, however, this is fixed so that even if the attacks are not of the same shape or type, they can still collide into each other. The force and damage it inflicts to the loser varies greatly. For example, if the full-powered Spirit Bomb was unable to overpower the 10x Kamehameha, the loser who used the Spirit Bomb will suffer an enormous amount of damage from both the Spirit Bomb and the 10x Kamehameha. Also energy beams (like the Special Beam Cannon, Death Beam, and Dodon Ray) cannot clash, and will instead cancel out each other. Garlic Jr.'s Death Impact and Dead Zone is different from the others since it cancels out any attack that it collides with. Energy Clashes are also present in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2; both players have to activate their special attacks at the same time (or the spilt second right after the other activates a special attack). In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, attacks can only collide if they are both energy beams. If an energy beam or energy sphere collides with an energy sphere, both attacks will be canceled out. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, it is possible to have a tie in an energy struggle. Both attacks will explode, leaving a huge cloud of smoke where the two attacks collided. Notable Energy Beam Struggles *Kid Goku's Kamehameha vs. Jackie Chun's Kamehameha was the first beam struggle in the entire series. *Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Piccolo Explosive Demon Wave at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *Goku's Kamehameha vs. Nappa's Break Cannon. *Goku's Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha vs. Vegeta's Galick Gun during the Vegeta Saga. *Dr. Wheelo's Planet Geyser vs. Goku's Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. *100% Final Form Frieza's You Will Die By My Hand! vs. Super Saiyan Goku's Angry Kamehameha during the climax of the Frieza Saga. *Final Form Cooler's Supernova vs. SS Goku's Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. *SS Future Gohan's Kamehameha vs Future Android 17 & Future Android 18's Power Blitz. *Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo's energy waves vs. Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. *Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha vs. SS2 Gohan's and SS Goku's Father-Son Kamehameha during climax of the Cell Games. *Bojack's Galactic Buster vs. SS2 Gohan's Super Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. *LSS Broly's Omega Blaster vs. SS Gohan & SS Goten's Bros. Kamehameha, and then Family Kamehameha with SS Goku, in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *SS2 Goku's Energy Wave vs Majin Vegeta's Energy Wave *Ultimate Gohan's Electric Kamehameha vs Super Buu's Vanishing Beam. *SS3 Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Kid Buu's Super Kamehameha. *Goku's Super Spirit Bomb vs. Kid Buu's Kamehameha. *Uub's Final Flash-like energy wave vs. Goku's Kamehameha in the first episode of Dragon Ball GT. *SS Goku's Super Kamehameha vs. Ledgic's Full Power Energy Wave. *SS Vegeta's Galick Gun vs Baby Gohan's Kamehameha. *Majuub's Chocolate Kamehameha vs. Baby Vegeta's Final Flash during the Baby Saga. *SS Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon vs. Chilled's Death Ball in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. Gallery EnergyStruggle1.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell's beam struggle in the manga BardockVsChilled.png|Super Saiyan Bardock and Chilled's Energy Clash Angryclash.jpg|Frieza's "You Will Die By My Hand!"" vs. Goku's Angry Kamehameha UubGokuStruggle.png|Struggle between Uub and Goku during their traning Super butoden 19.jpg|An energy clash in Super Butoden 3 Super sonic 40.jpg|An Energy Clash in Supersonic Warriors 2 Dragon-ball-z-burst-limit-screenshot-big.jpg|Goku's Kamehameha vs Vegeta's Galick Gun in Burst Limit Category:Techniques